


Butterflies

by IncongruousStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncongruousStrawberry/pseuds/IncongruousStrawberry
Summary: You go to a volleyball match with a friend of yours and you end up meeting the more refreshing (wink wink) person you have ever met.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a volleyball match.  
Ochako, a friend of yours, knew one of the Karasuno team members, a certain Sawamura Daichi, and she had asked you to accompany her so that you could spend some time together and cheer for the guys. You had already done all your homework, so you gladly accepted the invitation.  
As a result, you found yourself in a warm indoor stadium, on some battered seats, looking at more than a dozen boys who were rushing around the field. Hearing the screeching of the shoes on the court, the smash of the ball on the hands of the players, and the chorus of the fans revealed to be an unexpectedly electrifying experience. Everywhere in the building hovered an air of tension and you could feel how strong the desire to win was for both of the teams, but the thing that grabbed your attention the most was rather far from the centre of the court. Naturally, it was nice to observe the players and their midair movements - that Hinata could jump really high - but you had noticed that even the players on the sidelines were taking part in the match, even if in a different way. A boy in particular, whose hair was of a very unique shade of silver, seemed to be able to give his team an edge with his incitements and suggestions. Every player he exchanged some words with during time-outs or swaps seemed to become calmer and fiercer. Furthermore, the facial expressions of the boy were so emotionally charged that you found yourself looking at him more than at the match itself.  
“Y/n, did you see that spike?” Ochako asked, her eyes twinkling a bit.  
“Mmh?”, you answered turning toward her with a distracted look.  
“If you’re not watching the match, then what are you doing?” she asked, perplexed.  
“Sorry, I just got distracted for a moment.” You turned your gaze to the match, trying to avoid making your friend mad, but as soon as you heard the already familiar voice of the silver haired boy your eyes went back on him.  
This wasn’t like you. It’s not like you had absolutely no interest in boys, but you weren’t the type of person that would get bewitched so strongly by a guy whose personality was still a total mystery. You were basically dying to ask your friend what the name of the boy was, but you knew very well that if you did, her “potential partner radar” would activate and that she wouldn’t leave you in peace for at least a couple of weeks, so you decided to wait for the right occasion.

The occasion arrived earlier than expected. Karasuno won the match and Ochako and you waited for the team outside of the stadium in order to greet her friend. After around fifteen minutes, the boys came out through the main entrance, duffel bags on their shoulders, and when you glimpsed the silver-haired boy your stomach tightened a bit. In what seemed like a flash Sawamura had already gotten close, greeting Ochako and introducing himself to you, soon followed by the other boy.  
“And I’m Sugawara Koushi, pleased to meet you”, he said in a cordial smile.  
By looking at him from such a short distance, you noticed that he had a small beauty mark next to his left eye and you couldn’t help but stare at his handsome face while you pronounced your name with a half-choked voice.  
“We have to do a post-match meeting now, but would you girls like to go eat something after it’s over?” Sawamura turned at Ochako with a smile. “We could meet at that place close to your house”.  
“Definitely! Is that okay for you, Y/n?”. Your friend was looking at you with a gaze that didn’t allow a no as an answer. And sincerely, at this point, you wanted to go out with them at least as much as she did.  
“Yes, it’s fine by me”, you replied shyly.  
“Great, then I’ll meet you later” said the boy to the both of you and before going away he added while looking at Ochako: “I’ll send you a text with the precise time”.  
“See you later”, added Sugawara making a small wink toward you.  
Useless to say, the thing almost made you wince and you felt yourself blushing, but luckily the boys were already gone and your friend was checking her phone.

After about an hour and a half later, Ochako and you arrived at the designated place. You wondered if your blouse and pants were cute enough and you wished you would’ve had the chance to go change before you went out.  
“You are particularly silent today, is everything alright?” your friend asked you, tilting her head.  
“Oh, yes, sorry. I’m just a bit distracted”, you replied.  
“Distracted by what?”  
“Nothing in particular”, you said trying to avoid letting your agitation show through. “Shall we enter?” you asked while opening the door for your friend.  
“Sure.” The girl thanked you and entered.  
You followed her in, diving into the blend that was the murmur of the customers, the music that played in the background and into the profuse aromas coming from the kitchen.  
The two boys were already there and were sitting on two sides of a small square table. Sawamura had a black sweatshirt with two white stripes on the sleeves and Sugawara wore an open blue shirt with a white and grey striped T-shirt under it. Looking at their casual attire you felt a bit better about your clothing.  
You exchanged your greetings and Ochako sat close to Sawamura, leaving you the spot next to Sugawara. You were happy to sit next to him, but the thing was also making you even more nervous. You felt like a little girl with her first crush, which, to be honest, wasn’t as far from the truth as you would have liked.  
“You guys did great in the game!” said Ochako. “Your receives were as perfect as always, Daichi”.  
“Thanks, thanks”, replied Sawamura, a bit of embarrassment on his face.  
A waiter brought you the menus and you all started browsing them with hungry faces. In the end you opted for a bit of everything, splitting the dishes amongst the four of you.  
“Are you two classmates?” asked Sugawara quizzically while looking at you.  
“Yes, since the first year of high school”, you replied in a hushed voice.  
“This baby here was so shy, I had to work hard to get her to be my bestie!” added Ochako with her usual confident attitude.  
The boys smiled at the both of you and Sawamura started conversing with Ochako, so Sugawara and you exchanged some quick looks. He kept smiling reassuringly whilst you felt nervousness basically eating you alive.  
“Do you play any sport?” he asked.  
“Oh, no. I’m not much of a sportsperson”, you replied, a bit of shame in your expression.  
“Well, sometimes I also wished I didn’t have to train so much, especially since in the end I almost never play” he replied with a slightly embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his head.  
“No, you shouldn’t say that! I’ve seen you today and you were so important on the field. Everyone played better because of you!” Your answer was so full of passion that the boy looked at you in surprise. You immediately realised what you had said and how, and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, but before you could add something, the boy smiled at you.  
“Thank you. I think I needed to hear that.”  
The waiter arrived with the beverages and you all toasted, making your glasses cling. There was a nice atmosphere in the restaurant: people were chatting amiably and eating delicious-looking food, the waiters were all kind and your table companions were being very nice.  
“How are your exams going?” asked Daichi, a bit of concern in his eyes when they fell on Ochako.  
“Stop worrying about me! Y/n is helping me out, so you can back off. Furthermore, it’s Saturday evening, we shouldn’t be talking about school!”  
Daichi smiled, amused, and turned at you. “Oh, so, unlike this girl here, you are a diligent student?”  
You replied, ignoring Ochako’s complaints. “I am decent enough, I guess.”  
“Oh, don’t be so ridiculously humble, you’re top of the class”, your friend replied.  
You felt your face getting hot but you had no time to reply as Sugawara anticipated you. “Oh, then maybe you could give me a hand too. I’m having some troubles with math.”  
As you thought you couldn’t get more flushed, you felt your face getting even hotter. “Y-Yes, I think I can do that.”  
Then the other two involved you in some conversations about professors, students and hobbies. Sawamura and Sugawara were really passionate about volleyball and you discovered that they spent most of their time training or playing matches. Ochako, on her part, was quite good at swimming and took part in some competitions herself.  
“And you? Do you have any hobby?” Daichi asked. It seemed like it was natural for him to include you in the conversation even if he had just met you and you thought he was a very kind person.  
“Well, I play the piano a bit. I still have a lot to learn, but I enjoy it very much”, you replied with a small smile.   
“Oh, the piano is a beautiful instrument. I’d like to hear you play it”, said Sugawara. He always smiled when he looked at you and every single time your heart skipped a beat.  
There was something about that boy that really destabilized you. He seemed so pure and clear, like fresh water from a spring.  
The rest of the evening passed far too quickly, leaving you a hint of sadness when it was time to go home. Once out of the restaurant, the four of you chatted for a while longer and Sugawara asked you your e-mail so that you could schedule to meet for his math tutoring.  
Then you and Ochako waved goodbye and got back to her house. She had invited you to sleep over and you had to dodge all her questions regarding your thoughts about Sugawara until she finally fell asleep snoring quietly next to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your first meeting, you and Sugawara Koushi start to get closer to each other. Studying, talking, there are a lot of nice new things you try.

It had been just about ten days since you had met Sugawara Koushi, but in that time the boy and you had exchanged quite a number of e-mails already.  
The first had concerned the possible dates for the math tutoring, but then many others had followed. The day after your encounter he had sent you a comic strip he had read and you had laughed so much that you had spilled a bit of the tea you were drinking. After a couple of days he had sent you the poster the Karasuno manager had prepared for the team. The following weekend he had sent you a photo of him with a gigantic bear plush he had seen during a visit to his relatives and you had replied with the photo of some bear shaped cookies you had just baked, chuckling at the coincidence.  
Now it was Wednesday and since both school and trainings were going to end early, Sugawara had asked you to study together. You had decided to go to your house, since you had a big enough room with nice natural light and a comfortable table. The boy was about to come at any moment and you were literally trembling in agitation.  
When the doorbell rang, you were basically already in front of the door and you opened it hastily, finding yourself in front of a surprised Sugawara.  
“Hi”, he said, his surprise transformed into a smile.  
“Hi”, you replied standing still on the doorstep for a moment. “Come on in.” You opened the door wide and backed off to let him in. After closing the door and after he had taken off his shoes, you both went briefly to the kitchen, where your mother was preparing some mikan and where some brief introductions were made - luckily your mother was the chill type - and then you went to your room, leaving the door ajar.  
“Please, take a seat” you said while taking a seat yourself on the table, where you had prepared all the necessary books and notebooks.  
Sugawara places down his backpack and sat on the side next to yours, taking out his notebook while you observed the soft folds of his white sweatshirt. “What do you think we should begin with?” he asked, his voice and face completely comfortable.  
Your nervousness went away momentarily as you entered your “teacher mode”. Your voice was firm, your ideas were clear and after a couple hours you had reviewed all the concepts that the boy had previously found obscure.  
“Wow, Y/ln, have you ever thought of becoming a teacher? You are really good at explaining”, the boy said with enthusiasm.  
“Do you really think so?” you replied with contentment.  
“Of course! Even your friend told me that you are of great help to her. And I’d like to be a teacher too, so I pay attention to these details.” Sugawara took your notebook and a pencil and started scribbling something, then he passed you the notebook and you read what he had written.  
“Y/LN-sensei?” You let out a small chuckle.  
“It sounds good, right?” The boy looked at you directly in the eyes, involuntarily making you lower your gaze.  
You suddenly heard knocking on the door. “I brought you some food!” It was your mother, a trail in her hands and an enthusiastic smile on her face. “I have to go out for an hour for some chores. Be good!” And as quickly as she had come, she went away.  
After eating Sugawara and you chatted for a bit, but at a certain point he stopped talking and gazed at you with curiosity. “Where is your piano?”  
“In the living room, why?”  
“Would you play something for me?”  
Your face, previously smiling, filled with terror. “What?”  
The boy started laughing. “You should look at your face right now. Please, just one!” He had an adorable smile painted on his face.  
You looked at him with a sceptical look and remained silent for a while before answering. “Okay, but you have to avoid giving any sort of comment. You’ll just listen.”  
Sugawara looked at you with an air of contentment. “Deal.”  
You both stood up and went to the living room, where a beautiful polished black piano reigned in all its beauty.  
“I usually play only when no one is around… so I’ll probably make a lot of mistakes”, you said in a low voice.   
The boy nodded slightly without a word and then gestured at you to go play. You opened the piano and sat on the stool. Breathe in, breathe out and… you started to play. Your fingers flew slowly on the keys, now hitting them with decision, now touching them lightly. You had chosen your favourite piece, a melody that always gave you both melancholy and sweet feelings. You liked that piece so much that you almost managed to forget that you were being observed.  
Once you had finished, you shyly turned toward Sugawara, who was sitting on the couch behind your back, and you saw that he had a dreamy expression. “It was beautiful”, he said.  
You gazed at him hesitantly, the tiniest smile growing on your lips, but then you replied. “Don’t make any comments!” The embarrassment had gotten the best of you.  
The boy’s face contracted in the combination of a frown and a smile. “You’re right, sorry. It just slipped out.”  
You closed the piano and put the stool in place and then remained still in the middle of the room, unsure on what to do next. It was almost dinner time and you had finished your review, so it was time for him to return home. But you didn’t want him to go.  
The boy stood up, perhaps noticing your embarrassment, and smiled at you. “Well, I think it’s time for me to go now. I’ll go take my things.”  
You both went back to your room, where you started gathering books, notebooks and pens, and while you were picking up your eraser and the boy was picking up his pencil, your pinkies brushed for a moment. The sudden contact made you wince, your cheeks immediately turning red, and when you briefly glanced at the boy you noticed that his expression was unusually tense. After swallowing, Sugawara finished fixing his things and stood up. “Thank you very much for the lesson, Y/Ln-sensei.” His voice had now gone back to its usual carefree one.  
You smiled at the nickname and accompanied the boy to the door. Before leaving, he turned toward you, a serious look on his face. “May I visit you during break time every now and then?”  
You hesitated for a moment, surprised by the question. “O-of course.”  
Both your face and the boy’s brightened and you both said goodbye while waving your hands. It had been a very nice afternoon.

\- - 

In the following weeks Sugawara came to visit you in class almost every day. You two stood in your room or in the corridor for almost the entirety of the break time, making small talk and looking out of the window. Every passing day you would discover something new about the boy (and he about you) and your nervousness started placating itself. There was still a grip on your stomach, but it was edging further from the feeling of agitation and creeping towards what people referred to as “having butterflies in the stomach”.  
“Would you like to go eat ice cream today? I have the afternoon free.” Sugawara was looking out the window, his benevolent smile set down on some of his volleyball teammates who were bickering loudly in the garden.  
You turned toward him, your eyes bright. “I’d like that”  
The boy’s gaze left his friends and turned at you. “Shall we meet at the entrance after our lessons?”  
You nodded, a large smile adorning your face. The bell rang and the boy ran away towards his class while saying goodbye.

Once the classes ended, you went to the main entrance, where Sugawara was waiting for you, leaning on one of the columns. “Y/Ln!”. His face was like the sun, bright and welcoming. You smiled and got closer and soon you both started to walk side by side toward an ice cream parlour that was situated between the school and your house.  
“You know, I think I’ve never spent this much time with someone who’s not Daichi before. He even started joking about it, saying that he doesn’t remember my face anymore, even though we’re classmates and teammates!” The boy was chuckling while looking at the trees that decorated the boulevard you were walking along.  
“Ochako teases me too, claiming that I “broke up” with her and making many irreverent comments” you replied with a shy smile.  
“Irreverent comments? Like what?” the boy asked.  
You realised you had talked too much. You had just talked yourself into a trap and your cheeks started to redden. “She said that… that if I have to spend so much time with a boy… it should at least be my boyfriend…”  
Sugawara stopped at once, silent. You did the same. As you observed his face, taking advantage of the fact that he had his gaze lowered, you wondered if you had just ruined everything, but your thoughts got interrupted by the words of the boy. “Y/Ln.”  
“Yes?” you asked.  
“To be sincere… I have thought about that. I wanted to wait for a bit more, in order not to rush you. I wanted you to be comfortable…”  
You remained silent, stunned, your mind failing due to the excessive traffic of thoughts and emotions.  
Sugawara raised his gaze, meeting your eyes. “Y/Ln, would you like to go out with me?”  
Your eyes opened wide and you feared that the emotion would prevent you to speak, but a squealing “Yes” slipped your lips.  
Sugawara smiled, surprised by your quick answer, and he started walking slowly so that you could walk by his side once again.  
“Hear something… I don’t want to force my hand but… I’d like you to use my first name from now on if that’s okay with you…” he said, talking in a hushed voice.  
“Your first name?” you replied, insecure.  
“Yeah… do you think you could do that?” The voice of the boy was very sweet and it was clear he wasn’t pressuring you at all.  
This time it was you who stopped at once in the middle of the footpath, your face red and your brow furrowing as if you were trying to solve some complex mathematical equation. “K… Koushi”  
In a moment of courage you looked the boy directly in his eyes and you saw that his cheeks were red too. He stared at you, speechless - which was quite unusual - and his brown eyes sparkled. Then he pronounced your name out loud for the first time, making you shiver a bit for the emotion.  
A moment later you started walking again and soon arrived at the parlour, where you took chocolate and vanilla ice creams.  
It was all perfect, you talking amiably while eating your ice creams, going home together, using your first names…  
Sugawara walked you all the way to your home and when you arrived at the gate his expression turned serious. He approached you slowly, as if he was giving you the time to run away, his eyes fixed on yours and his cheeks painted with a hint of red. You immediately understood what was on his mind. You closed your eyes and leaned just a bit forward. A second later, your lips met in a shy and pure kiss. His lips were warm and soft and your heart beat so fast that it seemed like it was about to explode. In a moment, the kiss ended and when you opened your eyes Sugawara was looking at you with the biggest smile you had ever seen on him. Then he said goodbye and started walking home, his stride merry as he walked towards the sunset.


End file.
